


Smoke

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Joyce and Hop need to bang, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, i need a cold shower tbh, plot what plot?, rough language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Totally plotless smut because Hop and Joyce need a little downtime to work out their frustrations.





	

Jim opened his eyes to the morning sun streaming in the window and the naked form pressed against his side. He slid from her embrace and slipped into his underwear and jeans from the night before, not bothering to zip them up. He quietly padded out onto the back porch for a little contemplation over the lake. The morning sun was blinding and he squinted in the light, fumbling in his pocket for his lighter and his smokes. His skin prickled in the cool air.

He’d just taken his first puff when she slid out the door, wearing only one of his flannel shirts that dwarfed her. The sense of deja vu was strong. He’d done all this before, but he never dreamed it would be with her. He smiled when she flashed him a bit of breast playfully. “You’re up early.” She said softly.

“Needed a smoke.” He stopped and took her face in his hand, looking over her features in the morning light, brushing a thumb over her chin. Joyce Byers, waking up wrapped around him. Standing on his porch, nearly naked. “Want one?” He asked, about to reach for his pack on the porch rail. He stopped short when she reached into his jeans, her cold hand rubbing him through the thin material of his underwear. Reflexively he rubbed against it, moaning as he reached across the banister to flick the cherry from his cigarette.

She was on her knees, the material of his flannel slipping to reveal the smooth skin of her shoulder. She looked up at him with big doe eyes as she freed him of his clothes. “You sure know how to start a guy’s day off right, baby.” He moaned as her hand moved over him. He hissed at the sudden warmth of her mouth and leaned back against the railing, moving the cigarette to his mouth to take a contented drag as he watched her movements. His free hand gently grasped the back of her head, guiding her movements. He could barely focus enough to keep the cigarette hanging limply in his mouth.

When she pulled back and sat back on her heels, he caressed her face with his hand and she took his thumb into her mouth. “Jesus Christ.” He groaned around his cigarette. “I need you.” He growled.

She stood and he kissed her urgently before turning her to face the lake and fisted the material of the shirt, exposing her bare skin to the icy air as he ground himself against her. With a smirk he slapped her ass, smiling around the cigarette and dropping ashes on the porch. She moaned at the contact, reaching between her legs to pleasure herself. “You’re a dirty girl this morning, aren’t you?” He commented, running a rough hand up her backbone. “You want it rough, you got it baby.” He bunched up the material of the shirt she was wearing and slid into her, making them both gasp as his hands gripped her hips tight enough to bruise. He exhaled smoke through his nose, turning his face away from her to avoid dropping ashes on her back. He bit down on the filter as she moved back against him, matching him move for move. He fisted the material of the shirt, using it for leverage and pulling it from her pale shoulders. “Bed. Now, baby.”

He stumbled as he stepped out of his clothes. “On your back.” He ordered. “I wanna watch that pretty face of yours while I fuck you.” He paused to out his spent cigarette and light a new one as she obeyed. “Don’t be gentle.” She encouraged as she lay across the bed, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

He took his place between her legs and ran a hand up her chest. “You like it rough baby? You like it when I tell you just how much I love to fuck you?” She nodded, her nails scraping at his forearms. His hand slid to her throat and he gripped her lightly. “You’re such a dirty, dirty girl. Are you my little slut?” When she didn’t answer he reached forward and stuck two fingers in her mouth, his groin straining with need as he watched her suck them. “Good girl. Tell me how bad you need me.”

“Fuck me.” She whispered. “Uh uh, you forgot something.” He grinned around the cigarette, moving to tap his ashes off the side of the bed and onto the carpet. “Fuck me, Chief.” “That’s better!” He clenched the cigarette between his fingers, minding to keep it from the sheets as he leaned forward to lick and bite at her collarbones and shoulders. He took a drag and exhaled over her belly, leaving a cloud of smoke over her skin. He grinned and took the cigarette in his mouth before he slid into her again, moving at a harsher pace than before. She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at his ass.

“Shit.” He growled around his cigarette and she reached up to take it from him, leaving him free to lean forward to bite her shoulder and kiss her jaw as he moved in her. “Goddamn baby.” He huffed against her skin. raking his nails down her sides and up her legs. He stole the cigarette back and quickened his pace, slamming into her as she moaned combinations of his name. Hopper. Jim. Hop. Chief. “Shit, baby.” He groaned as he came first, reaching down to circle her most intimate with his thumb to spurn her on, still in her. “C'mon. Come for me baby.” He urged as he moved over her, capturing her mouth in a crushing kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she came undone, arching into his touch.

“Fuck, Jim.”

“You just did a damn good job of it, sweetheart.” He laughed, kissing her again before falling next to her on the bed. He reached for the ashtray and outed his spent cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dirtiest thing I've written so far. I need a cold shower or a baptism.


End file.
